Misterio
by Malasletras
Summary: /EDICIÓN 05-07-2012/ Maka está embarazada. Pero yo no soy el padre. ¿Qué mierda haré ahora?


EDITADO EL 5 DE JULIO, 2012

**Hola hola! saludarlos y agradecer los rews que me hicieron ver los errores del one y corregirlos de manera adecuada ^^ bueno, ojalá haya quedado bien ^^U por favor si ya liste este fic , leelo otra vez y dime si los cambios son bueno si? u.u. LOS QUIERO, pero eso ya lo saben no? :3 ojalá les guste**

* * *

Llegué a casa apresurado, mis pulmones y corazón apenas había podido soportar mi carrera, y yo me había olvidado completamente de mi moto, porque en cuanto Maka se desmayó... se fue todo a la mierda.

Fue esta mañana, estaba en el baño y cuando salí vi a un muy serio- Demasiado- Black Star y tras el a una preocupada Tsubaki, no comprendí bien el panorama hasta cuando noté unos pies que colgaban de los brazos del primero y pude ver esas bragas de ositos y corazones de las que tanto me había burlado y que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Cuando caí en la cuenta de todo eso, pasé por una serie de emociones que fueron desde la urgencia hasta los celos, a medida que me acercaba hasta el peli-celeste.

-Soul- Dijo con sorpresa Tsubaki, no entendí su tono, pero supuse que debía verme como un desquiciado. Sentía la cara estirada por la tensión.

-Suéltala y escupe- Demandé estirando los brazos, esperando a que depositara a Maka en ellos. ¿Esa era mi voz?

-Se desmayó- Me informó Black Star, mientras me entregaba a Maka con delicadeza, no dije nada para no demostrar mi angustia, solo comencé a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la enfermería, sentí el paso de los otros dos siguiéndome mientras cuchicheaban con cautela, les di una mirada de advertencia, aunque no sé por qué, y ellos se quedaron estáticos en el suelo.

La enfermera la revisó sin la preocupación que yo sentía que debía mostrar y después me echó un sermón; sabía que vivía con Maka así que me reclamó la mala alimentación que parecía estar teniendo, y me rogó disminuir sus preocupaciones al mínimo. Me ordenó no quitarle un ojo de encima hasta que despertara y yo solo me quedé allí con un sentimiento de culpa en la garganta, esperando pacientemente a que diera alguna señal que me indicara que se sentía mejor, aproveché de mirarla a mi gusto, posando mis ojos en las zonas a las que no podía aventurarme, aún, y cuando me comencé a sentir algo acalorado incliné mi cabeza en la camilla y tomé una de sus manos, suaves, finas, largas, pequeñas-¿Quién imaginaría que fuera capas de sostener una pesada guadaña?-. Me quedé dormido con una estúpida sonrisa de ternura en la cara.

Me desperté tras un hermoso sueño, un poco excitado, esperando que Maka estuviera aún dormida para yo proceder a hacer algo con el bulto y los tirones infernales que sentía en mis pantalones, sin embargo, ella simplemente no estaba allí. Alarmado, recorrí el Shibusen entero en su búsqueda, incluso entré a la biblioteca, solo quedaba la opción de que se hubiese ido a casa. Fue entonces cuando comencé mi frenética carrera hasta el apartamento, en el cual me encontraba ahora, frente a la puerta, pensando en qué haría si no estaba allí. Para mi alivio, sentí el olor de la comida en el ambiente, un ligero tarareo y supe que estaba ahí adentro, iba a botar la puerta de un golpe, pues en todo mi cuerpo surgió la repentina necesidad de abrazarla, de sentirla contra mí y satisfacer mi alma con su calor y darle un poco del mío a ella, pero cuando noté estos pensamientos no me sentí nada genial, preferí esperar unos segundos para calmarme y luego tocar la puerta con fingido desgano. Maka abrió la entrada a nuestro hogar y la visión de su rostro sereno, su pelo suelto y su descuidada vestimenta- nada más que una remera mía que creía olvidada- fueron lo suficientemente gloriosas para que me olvidara de la actitud que había decidido tomar ante ella. No me contuve más ante mis deseos y la abracé repentinamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, para sorpresa de ambos, y ella se quedó allí, rígida y seguramente sin saber que hacer-ni yo lo sabía-, pudo golpearme, gritarme o burlarse de mis acciones, pero en vez de eso se relajo y palmeó mi cabeza como si fuera un perro preocupado.

-No debiste irte así como si nada- Le reclamé mientras la empujaba lentamente al interior de nuestra casa, sin dejar que se separa de mí, moderando mi voz para que no advirtiera mi preocupación. Acaricié su cabello rubio a mi gusto, un poco más largo de la última vez que lo había visto caer sobre su espalda y por su espalda deslice mis manos una vez que su pelo estuvo desenredado gracias a mis dedos, sintiendo cada curva de su espina dorsal, noté lo delgada que estaba.

-Lo siento- Dijo simplemente, su tono era forzado, triste. Matando la atmósfera que había creado, si es que alguna vez existió en realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le interrogué, junté nuestras frentes y miradas para comprobar que en realidad no tenía fiebre, la cara se le cubrió con el color que más me gustaba en su piel; el del amor. Aunque no lo admitiera, yo sabía que ella me quería, quizá me amaba, era obvio por la manera en que se escabullía a mi cama en las noches para marcharse antes que despertara, por las miradas afiebradas y discretas que me dirigía cuando me veía andar en bóxer por la casa, incluso una vez me vio desnudo en un confuso incidente de toallas y turnos de baño, frente a lo cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que tener una hemorragia y yo un golpe que no venía al caso. Era muy de Maka ponerse violenta por cosas que realmente no tenían que ver con las tonterías que yo hacía, sino con la atracción que sentíamos entre nosotros. Bueno, mi teoría de la violencia no se aplica fuera del departamento.

Ella guardó silencio sepulcral y se separó de mí en cuanto sintió el aroma de comida quemada que yo había percibido hace bastante rato y había procurado ignorar, la seguí con interés a la cocina donde un par huevos achicharrados eran servidos de igual manera en un pan y devorados sin la más mínima compasión ni cuidado. Me extrañé, ella siempre comía con delicadeza. Fui al fregador a servirme un baso de agua y vi allí el cementerio de un banquete; habían huesos de carne, pollo, platos con resto de pasta y arroz, envases de golosinas, latas de soda y vasos sucios.

-Maka, ¿te pasaste un poco no crees?- Le dije con cautela, un atracón de ese tamaño solo significaba, en Maka por lo menos, una profunda depresión o malas noticias, o ambas.

-Soul- Me miró con ojos brillantes luego de tragar el último trozo de pan- Tengo antojos- Dejó que sus palabras flotasen en el ambiente por un momento, yo levanté mis hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-Bueno, es normal, de vez en cuando yo también tengo ganas-Dije restándole importancia, me senté frente a ella en la mesa para dos que teníamos en la cocina.

-No entiendes- Llamó mi atención su tono de urgencia, pero cuando enfoqué con más atención mis ojos en los suyos nos inundó un silencio estremecedor, levanté una ceja, incitándola a hablar- ¡Estoy embarazada!-Gritó y entonces se puso a llorar.

Me levanté del asiento y procuré afirmarme con fuerza a la mesa mientras sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a velocidad exagerada, ella, mi ángel, estaba embarazada. Me golpeó como un tren. Ella aún no había dicho que me amaba ni me había dado la oportunidad de responderle, y el único contacto físico que habíamos llegado a tener eran los abrazos casuales; a pesar de lo que ella causaba en mí, me había retenido lo suficiente como para no dañar su confianza en mí, ni nuestro compañerismo, al final me había contenido demasiado. Todo esto dejaba solo una posibilidad: yo no era el padre. Sonaba bastante obvio dadas las circunstancias, pero no podía concebirlo, que ella estuviera con otro, besándose con otro, haciéndolo con otro, nunca pensé ni se pasó por mi cabeza la mínima posibilidad que ella pudiera estar realizando todo lo que me imaginaba en las noches, pero sin mí, no la podía imaginar en los brazos de otro que no fuera yo y nunca me preocupé por espantar a los pretendientes de ella por eso mismo. Creí por tanto tiempo que era cuestión de esperar la ocasión, que simplemente había perdido.

-Soul- Me llamó Maka con dolor, la miré y ella parecía estar destruida- No me mires con esa cara- Me rogó, pasé mi mano con cansancio por mi rostro y entonces pude sentir lo que realmente sentía: rabia, estaba mirando a Maka con una rabia infinita. Traté de calmarme mientras ella arrastraba su cabeza por la mesa, pero no pude poner una cara más amable que la de decepción.

-Con que es así Maka- Comencé a hablar con un tono nuevo, venenoso, irónico, recordé las palabras de la enfermera y si pensé que podía ser mortal para ella por un momento, lo olvidé rápidamente gracias a mi dolor- ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Cuándo te ibas a estudiar?- Me burlé de ella- Cuando decías estar enferma y te quedabas en casa, ¿en realidad le abrías la ventana a ese desgraciado?- Continué mientras ella negaba fervientemente con la cabeza- Ya entiendo, esas largas sesiones de relajación en los baños públicos no eran sino otra escusa para hacerlo con él ¿ah?- La última frase la grité y ella cerró con fuerza la boca, aunque escapaban de ella pequeños y lastimeros gimoteos de dolor. Supe que la mataría, si no era ahogada por su propio llanto, de vergüenza. Y no me importó, el enfermo sentimiento de preferirla muerta que con otros llenó mi cerebro por un momento, una milésima de segundo que dejó una estela de culpabilidad.

-No Soul- Dijo ella mientras hipaba, acercó su mano a la mía y yo, por reflejo la convertí en una navaja. En mi defensa puedo decir que mis sentidos estaban más agudos de lo que requerían, veían a Maka como la fuente de mi estrés y cualquier movimiento de ella solo conseguía ponerme más en guardia. Se cortó profundamente, empezó a sangrar a borbotones y yo estaba tan enojado que no pude notar la cantidad de sangre que salía de su palma- Yo no hice nada de eso- Ella tampoco parecía darse cuenta, pero esta vez parecía más enojada que dolida - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- Reclamó

-¡Porque estás embarazada!-Le grité fuerte, con obviedad.

-¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra!- Contratacó con más fuerza, levantándose de la silla- ¡Yo nunca estaría con otra persona que no…!- Calló con un repentino rubor en la cara, no comprendí que quería decir, está bien que ella sea lista, pero tratarme como un tonto a ese nivel, creyéndome ignorante al punto que no sabía cómo embarazar a una mujer.

-Maka ¡Mira la manera en que te estás justificando!- La tomé por los hombros, dejé que una navaja saliera de mi estómago y corté la mesa que nos separaba hasta llegar a ella- Yo te creía diferente y especial, un ángel, pero eres una ramera- Sentencié y me sorprendió el dolor que eso me causó, tampoco imaginé que su rostro fuera capas de contraerse de esa manera debido al sufrimiento, porque eso, era sufrimiento. ¿Verdad?

-Soul- Reclamó está vez ella, miró mis manos en sus hombros y comenzó a llorar- Yo te amo tanto Soul- Llevó sus manos a la cara y de hincó llorando. Abrí los ojos hasta que me dolieron, la sangre que caía de su mano derecha comenzó a llenar su cara, pero aún no tomaba completa conciencia de la gravedad de su estado.

-¿En serio?-Dije con burla- Seguramente también amabas el pene de quien te folló, ¿verdad?- ¿Cuándo empecé a gritarle? ¿Cuándo comencé a zarandearla con violencia? En mi interior, muy en el fondo solo deseaba golpearle el estómago hasta matar esa…cosa. Ella volvió a mirarme con dolor.

-Te amo- Lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, fue tanto el poder de sus palabras y mirada que no creí que mintiera. Até todos los clavos sueltos; el llanto, la insistente reiteración de su amor hacia mí, lo miserable que parecía sentirse… algo más grande me consumió, una rabia y una impotencia que me sacaron de quicio.

La habían violado. Cuando lo dije en mi cerebro, este se puso a trabajar, mil, dos mil, tres mil maneras de matar y hacer sufrir al sujeto que había hecho eso.

-¿Quién fue?-Pregunté, tratando de ser más dulce, me puse a su altura y comencé a lamer su cara llena de lágrimas y sangre, tomé su mano ensangrentada e hice lo mismo, notando la profundidad de sus heridas. Ahora yo quería llorar o desaparecer, le había hecho daño a Maka, y no solo físicamente, la había llamado ramera y le grité hasta hacerla llorar, tanto, que ahora sus ojos estaban hincados y sus cuencas entrecerradas, seguramente por el ardor que le provocaron esos sentimientos al salir alborotados por sus lagrimales.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó inocentemente, sonrojada por mi lengua que cubría su rostro y sus extremidades con urgencia. Me detuve.

-Lo estás protegiendo-De nuevo la ira creció repentina, olvidé mi reciente reflexión y llevé mi mano a su cuello y la golpeé contra la pared más cercana, levantándola con violencia del suelo, su cuerpo hizo un sonido sordo- No juegues conmigo Maka, ¿me amas o no?- Esta vez fue diferente, su mirada ardió, las lágrimas cesaron y se deshizo de mi agarre, yo por mi parte había olvidado el fuerte técnico que Maka era. Me dio una paliza, en serio, con golpes y patadas dirigidas a un demonio, me devolvió la conciencia que pareció haberse ausentado por un momento y sentí que en cierto modo me merecía ese castigo, había sido brusco. Pero la cólera aun no me abandonaba.

-¡DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS SOUL!- Gritó- Dije que te amaba, no hice nada con nadie- Ahora volvió a llorar, sus piernas flaquearon y calló al piso nuevamente, pero no me quitó su mirada.

Su alma, sentí como ella trataba de abrirme su alma y sus emociones. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad, lo supe por la calidez y desesperación que me transmitía. Entonces algo no encajó.

-Maka, ¿cómo mierda estás embarazada si no lo has hecho con nadie?- Le exigí, estaba totalmente confundido. Ella parecía no entender nada, llevó su mano a su boca y giró la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

-No sé de que hablas Soul- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo. Me quedé viéndola un rato, juzgando sus movimientos. Pasó un largo momento en el que traté de calmarme y pensar, analicé sus palabras, el breve tacto que había sentido desde su alma.

Ugh. Creí comprender, me reí internamente, con vergüenza de mí mismo. No podía ser. ¿O sí? Si lo que estaba pensando era verdad no solo me sentiría como un idiota, le debería algo más que una disculpa a Maka. Me atreví a preguntar:

-¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?-Me sentí estúpido.

-Solo crecen dentro de ti, ¿no?- Dijo avergonzada. Yo me sentí paralizado de estupefacción.

Debes estar bromeando. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?.

-Estás bromeando- Afirmé.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!-Admitió muy colorada- Es porque he estado teniendo fantasías sexuales ¿verdad? He pensado tanto en eso que ahora tengo un embarazo psicológico-Chilló histéricamente y luego se largó a llorar.

Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?.

-Haber Maka, cuéntame como la genio que eres, el proceso biológico por el cual se hace un bebé- Le pregunté mientras me acercaba más a ella.

-Cuando piensas muchas cosas sucias- Dijo con vergüenza y la voz quebrada por el llanto, yo no pude evitar a sentir como mi mundo era nuevamente reconstruido, el alivio me llenó e incluso me permití bromear con ella.

-¿No eras una fantástica estudiante?-Me burlé- ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?- Ella se volvió a poner roja, las lágrimas cesaron.

-Blair- Susurró con rencor, pareció comprender el error que había cometido al creerle y yo me puse a reír como condenado, dejé que mi espalda chocara con el suelo mientras dejaba que toda la tensión saliera por mi boca.

-Maka, oh dios mío-Dije tratando de parar la risa, ella cada vez estaba más roja, era tanta la vergüenza que ni si quiera se atrevió a darme un golpe.- ¿De verdad le creíste? ¿De verdad no sabes como se hacen los bebés?

-No-no te rías- Empezó a tartamudear y a tratar de esconder su rostro.

-Tan linda- Susurré al tiempo que me incorporaba y le quitaba la mano del rostro- ¿Nunca leíste o escuchaste algo de esto?-Le pregunté ahora con seriedad, lo que hizo que ella se calmara un poco.

-¿A quién le iba a preguntar?-Susurró- Mamá de viaje, no cuento con papá, él mismo le prohibió al bibliotecario darme libros subidos de tono, así como chantajeó a todas las vendedoras de las librerías de la ciudad. Me daba vergüenza ir a las clases de sexualidad, porque todos sabían ese tipo de cosas, menos yo, y no le iba a preguntar a uno de ustedes para que se rieran de mí- Finalizó y todo tuvo más sentido- Debí intuir que Blair solo querría burlarse de mí.

Me invadió una infinita ternura que se alió con un relajamiento de músculos a nivel general, pero aún quedaba algo más.

-¿Y creíste que estaban embaraza solo por soñar cosas, emm, sexuales?-Pregunté con curiosidad.- Además, los embarazos psicológicos suceden cuando deseas mucho un bebé, no cuando tienes fantasías, de lo contrario, hasta los hombres se embarazarían.-Finalicé.

-Me sé los síntomas del embarazo- Comenzó a contestar- El miedo que me metió Blair, sumado a los antojos que estaba sufriendo, los dolores de cabeza y los desmayos me hicieron pensar que era efectivo- Se levantó para dirigirse al living, hasta donde la seguí, y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, estaba muy enfada.

Me quedé en silencio hasta que vi como ella se relajaba y sonreía, dejando atrás la preocupación de un embarazo adolescente.

-Eres muy tonta, siempre tienes esos síntomas cuando se acercan los exámenes de final de año- Retomé la conversación, me levanté y me senté al lado de ella.

-Mmm-Refunfuñó ella hundiéndose más en el sillón.

Entonces recordé más detalles de nuestra, ahora, pasada discusión y pensé que merecía mi premio ante el susto, la rabia y la impotencia que me había hecho pasar. Me estiré y deposité mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella se tensó pero luego comenzó a acariciar mi cabello distraídamente.

-Así que…-Ella volvió a prestarme atención mientras sonreía- Me amas- La sonrisa se fue, se volvió a poner roja y miró hacia todos lados.

-No, yo solo estaba desesperada porque me creyeras que no había hecho nada con ningún hombre-Dijo tratando de sonar segura- Tu te pusiste como loco, yo creo que tu eres el enamorado-Trató de dar vuelta el tablero a su favor.

Me volví a fijar en su mano, que aún sangraba un poco, y sentí la culpa regresando. Mi comportamiento no tenía escusa, a parte de estar por salir a matar al que se había atrevido a tocar a Maka, le había hecho daño. Ahora solo quería rasurar a Blair.

-Hagamos un trato- Se me ocurrió- Yo seré sincero contigo, pero tu también debes serlo- Ella levantó una ceja ante mis palabras pero terminó asintiendo.

La miré por un largo rato desde mi cómoda posición en sus piernas, y ella trató de devolverme la mirada, aunque parecía muy avergonzada, eso me gustaba y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Te amo Maka- Me sorprendí ante lo real que sonaban mis palabras, a la facilidad con la que lo había dicho, maldición, la amaba tanto, ¿desde cuándo? Seguramente desde el primer momento.

-Yo- Trató de contestar Maka, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, cerró los ojos- También te amo mucho Soul- Después de decirlo dejó de tiritar y abrió los ojos con visible alivio.

-Buena chica- Murmuré, me levanté y acerqué su cuerpo al mío en un abrazo- Ahora dime, ¿debería asumir que en tus sueños eróticos yo era el protagonista masculino?-Eso pareció alterarla visiblemente, su respiración era más agitada.

-Sí- Terminó por decir firmemente, me miró y yo a ella y dejamos que la habitación se llenara de la tensión más hermosa desde los inicios del hombre: la sexual.

Eso me bastó, acerqué su boca a la mía, tratando de ser dulce, pero ahora que estaba confirmado que me deseaba de esa manera, al igual que yo en esas mañanas; cuando la sentía irse discretamente de mi cuarto, y yo, de espalda a su cuerpo y a la puerta comenzaba a tocarme desesperadamente antes que el olor y la calidez de su cuerpo desaparecieran de mi memoria y de mi cama, no pude evitar apurar el ritmo de nuestros labios, acercarme más a ella. Maka pareció sentirse pasiva y trató de imponer movimientos más salvajes a los que accedí con gusto, para mi sorpresa ella comenzó a gemir con prontitud, incitándome, empezó a tocarme con timidez los hombros, a bajar lentamente por mi pecho. Dejé que se divirtiera, me abrí la camisa que llevaba mientras aún no separábamos nuestro aliento del otro, la invité a que se sentara sobre mí y noté que bajo esa larga polera no llevaba nada más que las bragas , me extrañé, pues en la mañana cuando Black Star la llevaba en brazos vi claramente que llevaba unas de osos y corazones, estas eran simplemente blancas.

-Estas no son la que llevabas en la mañana- Le comenté como si nada mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban. Pensé que me gritaría 'pervertido', que me golpearía, pero solo se ruborizó excesivamente.

-Ul-ultimamente me he estado sintiendo algo extraña allí abajo- Dijo titubeando, mi respiración volvió a irse a la mierda al entender a qué se refería. Maka era tan inocente, más de lo que creí, pero tampoco encajaba esa imagen con la que ella me había dicho, una Maka que en la noche era acosada por los deseos de hacerlo conmigo.

La levanté fácilmente y le pedí con señas que esperara de pie mientras me quitaba la camisa definitivamente y los pantalones, que fueron acompañados en su viaje por los calcetines y zapatos que había olvidado dejar a la entrada. Volví a sentarla en el sillón y ante su cara de interrogación mi incliné hasta su entrada, tenía un olor embriagante, agridulce, se me hizo agua la boca; se notaba húmedo y como si se tratara de un tesoro bajé con delicadeza las bragas y procedí a sumergirme allí, en esa cueva de sabores y calor, ella empezó sin demora a lanzar chillidos que trataba de reprimir mordiéndose el brazo, pero esa posición solo me excitaba más, levanté un poco sus caderas con ayuda de mi fuerza y tuve mejor acceso. Yo era virgen de todas formas, y cuando mi lengua fue aprisionada por esas paredes blandas y Maka comenzó a jalarme el pelo solo atiné a quedarme allí estático, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que un extraño líquido bañó mi lengua y mi boca, se había corrido y su sabor era maravilloso. Me miró con ojos brillantes y se separó de mí, agachándose hasta donde yo estaba sentado.

-Soul, más-Pidió, su voz estaba llena de deseo, su cara, su cuerpo, yo también lo necesitaba, tanto que gemí solo ante sus palabras, me abalancé contra ella susurrado su nombre, ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pero se limitó a besar y acariciar cuanta parte mía ponía a su alcance, llevé mis manos bajo la remera, y capturé sus senos desnudos, se arqueó y los pezones se erizaron animosos a mi contacto.-Soul-Volvió a pronunciar ella, me alejó con una de sus piernas lustrosas y me concentré en acariciarla y lamerla mientras ella en un acto de desesperación hizo trizas la polera que llevaba, el sonido de tela rasgándose, su cara abochornada, el líquido que veía caer por sus muslos, no, ya no podía soportar más.

-Maka- Traté de contenerme un segundo más- ¿Puedo meterlo?- Me di cuenta que lo había dicho de manera vulgar y brusca.

-SÍ-Respondió ella con un entusiasmo repentino, abrió las piernas y me mostró el estado en que se encontraba, casi podía verla palpitar- Pronto hng-Ella tampoco podía contenerse. Bajé mis bóxer, que a duras penas podía sostener mi miembro, fui consiente del pequeño dolor que tal erección me causaba, pero traté de ignorar esa urgencia mientras entraba en Maka, ella era virgen, y yo sabía que les dolía un poco.-CARAJO MÉTELA YA-Gritó ella como poseída mientras me empujaba totalmente con ayuda de sus piernas, fue tan inesperado y placentero que me corrí a penas sentí que mi miembro chocaba con su límite, ella se arqueó- Ay- Gimió de dolor ante la intromisión.-Duele- Dijo, seguramente ella no se imaginaba que sentiría un poco de molestia, volví a la realidad y al ver sus lágrimas que yo había ignorado al hundirme en el éxtasis me hizo sentir un ser despreciable. Recordé también su herida en la mano derecha, estaba afirmada de mi cuello pero pude notar un pequeño estero de sangre seca que corría desde mi hombro hasta mi codo.

-Lo siento Maka- Susurré, por ambas cosas, traté de separarme de ella, pero lo impidieron sus piernas fuertemente atadas a mi espalda.

-No-Contestó mientras acariciaba mi cara, seguramente refiriéndose tanto a mis palabras como a mis intentos de separarme de su interior.

-Bueno pero al menos…-Solté sus brazos de mis hombros y vi su herida, alcancé un trozo de la remera que en medio de la pasión había roto y lo até en su muñeca en un gesto solemne, besé el nudo luego de terminarlo. Ella miró su extremidad, sonrió y volvió a juntar sus brazos tras mi cuello.

- Estoy tan feliz- Me besó con lujuria infinita, deslizó su lengua al interior de mi boca y buscó la mía como a un gemelo, la abrazó y rodeó repetidas veces, yo por mi parte sentía como allá abajo, dentro de ella, volvía a despertar, ella también lo notó y comenzó a moverse, pero la posición no se sentía correcta. La levanté, aún conectados, y entré en la habitación más cercana, mis piernas perdieron su fuerza justo a tiempo, me dejé caer en la cama de espalda y ella sobre mí comenzó a moverse como una experta, se deslizaba con facilidad sobre mi miembro y yo solo tenía la cordura para gemir y decir lo bueno que se sentía todo ello.

-Dios, ángeles, demonios- Empecé a hablar incoherencias- Maka eres tan perfecta, lo haces tan perfecto.

Mis comentarios parecían animarla, se movió con más rapidez y llegó, pero yo no, perdió la fuerza y calló sombre mí, yo en cambio, al ver su rostro perdido, sentí renacer nuevamente el deseo de que fuera mía, y de dominarla. Salí del cuerpo de Maka y ella gimió ante el movimiento, alcancé una almohada y la pude bajo su vientre, de esa manera su cadera quedó más levantada y ella no tenía que hacer esfuerzo alguno de sostenerse, vi un rato su hermoso trasero y no pude evitar estimularme un poco ante lo que veía, no quería perderlo de vista.

-Soul no-Reclamó Maka, parecía molesta ante mis acciones, se apartó del escenario que había preparado y tomó mi miembro en sus manos, finas, pequeñas y suaves, comenzó el mismo movimiento que yo había hecho y con genuina curiosidad llevó su boca hacia el. Dejó que su lengua se paseara y que su boca ascendiera y descendiera con dulzura, succionó levemente y yo salí de ella bruscamente para que no tuviera que tragar todo eso, pero Maka quedó manchada de todas formas, observó su propio cuerpo con una mirada afiebrada, tomó con su mano un poco semen y lo saboreó a conciencia, me sonrió y se levantó de la cama, dejándome solo para pensar y tranquilizarme, observé el reloj, las doce de la noche. No lo podía creer.

Maka volvió y estaba con su pijama puesto, noté que estábamos en mi habitación.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Preguntó ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo.

-Por su puesto.

Corrió tímidamente y abrió las colchas para ubicarse entre ellas, yo me levanté me puse un par de bóxer limpios y la acompañé, ella estaba de frente a mí, mirándome con una ternura que me hizo sonrojar, ya era mía, nada podía quitármela ahora.

-No entiendo cómo tenías sueños eróticos si no sabías si quiera cómo se hacían los bebés-Dije tratando de entender, ella se escondió bajo las mantas

-Es que…-Comenzó a hablar- Un día te vi, masturbándote…iba a avisarte que la cena estaba lista y tu habías dejado la puerta abierta...

Me quedé helado.

-Sé que estaba mal mirar- Continuó- ¡Pero no podía dejar de ver! Era un hechizo, la manera en como te movías, tu cara y al finalizar...

Oh no

-Dijiste mi nombre- Salió de su escondite para terminar la oración, ahora yo era el que deseaba esconderse- Y un día haciendo aseo descubrí bajo tu cama esa foto mía, cuando fuimos a la playa, estaba toda manchada y también tenías ese…

-Basta, ya entendí-Dije avergonzado, ella pareció sorprendida de mi reacción.

-Tenías mi short de gimnasia, el que había dado totalmente por perdido- Agregó maravillada- Entonces comenzaron las fantasías donde yo te ayudaba a terminar entre otras cosas.-Ella volvió a su escondite bajo las sábanas.

Yo también me encontré con ella entre la ropa de cama y la besé con pasión, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y susurré.

-Supongo que ya no hay nada que ocultar-Dije con un poco de resignación.

-Creo que ese es el caso- Adiviné su mirada de menta atravesando la oscuridad.

-Siento lo de la mano

-Siento la ignorancia

-Satisfacer tu ignorancia será un placer... pero si quieres puedes lastimarme-Le insistí

-Como quieras- Aceptó, cerré los ojos sin saber a donde iría a parar el golpe, pero solo sentí una mordida con mucha fuerza en el labio, el sabor de la sangre, luego otra pequeña mordida en el cuello.- Ese es tu castigo, vas a tener que explicar eso a los otros-Dijo con un poco de timidez, reí un poco, ella pedía a gritos que aclarara nuestra situación, tan tierna.

-Muy bien, mi querida Maka Albarn, debo dejarte en claro que ahora eres mía, puedes llamar ese MÍA como quieras, eres mi novia, mi compañera, mi pareja, mi esposa, todo eso y más, no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti, es el inicio de tu estadía en la prisión Evans, yo te enseñaré lo que quieras respecto a la sexualidad-Sentencié, ella rio de manera encantadora.

-Está bien, Soul, a cambio yo solo pido que siempre me mires a mí, que nunca te separes de mí y que me ames para siempre-Respondió ella mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho

-Pan comido- Le susurré, al tiempo que juntos, entrábamos en el mundo de los sueños, esta vez el uno acompañado por el otro, las fantasías ya no serían dolorosas ni los pensamientos del otro, un misterio.

* * *

**Les gustó? diganme que sí, ahora mandar rew es más fácil no hay escusa ¬¬ jaja LOS AMO **


End file.
